The invention relates to pneumatic jacks and more specifically to an automobile pneumatic jack system.
In the past, both hydraulic and pneumatic jacks have been utilized in combination with the structure of an automobile. They have always utilized a separate jack for each of the four wheels of the vehicle.
By having the jacks permanently installed on the vehicle they are ready for operation at all times.
A representative prior art patent in that U.S. Pat. No. 1,168,906, which is a screw-type jack, see FIG. 2. Lifting devices have been installed on vehicles, such as the air spring lift device of U.S. Pat. No., 3,064,994. Additionally, various types of jacks or lift devices have been installed on vehicles which are turned in one fashion or another from a horizontal attitude into a vertical attitude and then extended for the purpose of lifting the vehicle, see, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos., 2,233,732; 2,237,167; 2,442,881; and 3,288,436; these may be referred to as the tilt and lift type. Finally, U.S. Pat. No., 2,162,931, is for a lifting jack of a pneumatic type which is mounted to the wheel zone and which extends vertically.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel pneumatic jack system that only utilizes two pneumatic jacks, one that would be mounted centrally to the front suspension of an automobile between its front wheels and a second pneumatic jack that would be mounted centrally to the rear suspension of the automobile between its rear wheels.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel pneumatic jack system that can be operated by the driver from inside the car.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel pneumatic jack system that has an air reservoir tank having auxiliary outlet connectors for the pneumatic lug wrench, and also for a tire inflation hose.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a novel automobile pneumatic jack system that may include a connection to a master brake cylinder of the automobile such that when the car is locked, the compressed air is applied to the braking system to lock the brakes in the hard-on position for an anti-theft feature.